Just Friends
by CorrieFanx
Summary: Peter returns to the street after being away for three years.. He hasn't had much contact with the street except from his Dad and from Simon.. Has things changed dramatically since he's gone? Or does he think he can swan back and try to win Carla back?
1. Chapter 1

"_**Peter returns to the street after being away for three years.. He hasn't had much contact with the street except from his Dad and from Simon.. Has things changed dramatically since he's gone? Or does he think he can swan back and try to win Carla back?"**_

* * *

><p>Basically Peter Returns to the street in September 2017.. but I've made a few changes..<p>

Peter is 42 returning to the street

Carla is 35 when Peter returns to the street (so both of them are a bit younger)

Peter's background is still the same (Divorced from Leanne etc).

Carla's background has changed slightly, (Paul happened, Frank Happened and Liam Happened but - Tony Gordon didn't have anything to do with it)

Tony Gordon Is now on the scene (Carla met him through the factory).

Carla and Tony are in a relationship and has been since late 2016.

Peter and Carla divorced back in 2015 – a year after Peter left the street.

Carla and Tony are now business partners and are engaged since June 2017.

Michelle and Carla are still best friends.

Ken and Carla are still on good terms (friends wise) but they've never talked about Peter since he left the street (well not in each other's company anyway as Ken knows how much Carla struggled with everything especially then after Rob went down for murder).

Ken doesn't know anything about Peter returning to the street (nor does Simon).

Tony Gordon is around the same age as Peter

_**and finally;**_

Carla has told Tony ALL about what happened with her and Peter, loosing the baby and also about Tina.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you are interested in this new fic that I'm planning on starting! Let me know what you think and also I'd love to hear if any of you readers has any Ideas.. Ideas are always welcome :-) I have another fanfiction profile in which I am planning on updating a certain fic in a while.. but I fancied a fresh start and a fresh profile. Let me know what you think :-) <strong>


	2. Chapter 1 - Just Friends

Chapter 1 : Just Friends

"Come on ladies.. Chop Chop! We need to get this order finished by 5pm tonight.." A very happy but stern Carla Connor said as she walked from the kitchen area of the factory into the office of which she now shared with her new fiance and business partner Tony Gordon. Carla and Tony had been business partners for about two years now and they'd been in a relationship for about a year and a half. Tony had popped the question of marrige a couple of months back, nearly a year after Carla and him started their relationship. It was now September 2017 and Carla had been divorced for two and a half years. When Peter left the street back in September 2014, Carla had decided to file for a divorce about a month later. She couldn't wait to start a fresh and change her name back to Connor. Carla and Tony had started their relationship around June 2015. This was after them meeting up and seeing a lot of each other after they met on a business meeting in April 2015. Tony had his own factory up in Scotland but after starting his relationship with Carla and realising that he wasn't getting to see her as much as he wanted to, he decided to sell his shares and move down to Weatherfield. Carla made him her business partner a few weeks later and from then up until now, their business was in fact booming. As things got better and better for both of them, Tony asked Carla to marry him in May 2016 and they were currently planning their wedding. Carla had told Tony all about her past.. About Frank, Liam, Paul and of course about Peter. Peter. The love of her life.. well, she thought so at the time anyway. The man that had managed in a way to make her want a family, when she had never thought about kids in the past. He was her soul mate but now, she was defenitley sure that Tony was the one for her. Carla had also told Tony all about her divorce with Peter and about how she misscarried his baby. Up to this day she still thought about her baby girl. The baby girl she'd never get to hold close.. The baby girl that she never got to dress up in fancy designer clothes and also the baby girl that she would never get to see grow up into a beautiful young woman. Even though she still thought about her in a way every single day, she had to carry on with her life.. Her new life, with the man she loved with all of her heart.

"Remember.." Carla started as she entered the office to find Tony sat behind his desk with a load of paper work in front of him, closing the door behind her.. "You need to cancel your meeting with our accountant tonight.."

"And why on earth would I want to do that then Mrs Connor?.." Tony asked looking up from his paper work and smirking at her.

"You know damn well why Tony.. You and me are going out tonight.. Remember? I hardly get to see you any more. You'd think that you were marrying our accountant and not me.." Carla said with a small giggle, over-exagerating just a tiny bit.

"Oh behave Carla you know that's not true.. I just like to make sure that our business is in a good place that's all.. And with a high maintenance wife to be.. I need all the money I can get.." He said smirking at her as he made his way from behind the desk and towards her, before leaning forward onto her desk and giving her a meaningful kiss on the lips. The kiss soon came to an end and he pulled himself away from her, looking straight into her emerald eyes. "Anyway.. why would I want anyone else when I've got you? You're the love of my life Carla.." he said before turning away and returning to his desk. "And anyway.. I wouldn't even dream of marrying our Accountant!." He said laughing and pulling a face at the fact.

"Come to think of It.. I am a bit greedy aren't I.." Carla said, this time making her way from behind the desk and sitting seductively on the side of his desk lifting her skirt up slightly before continuing.. "After all.. I do get to spend every day with you.." she said winking at him.

"Well.. aren't you lucky then?" He replied winking at her. "Look.." he said looking at his watch, "As we are going out tonight, instead of meeting my accountant tonight, I've rearranged for this afternoon." he said standing up, putting his jacket on and putting his hands on Carla's hips. He looked into her eyes and pulled her towards him. "I'm the luckiest man alive.. do you know that?."

Carla didn't say anything to him. She just smiled, looked into his eyes, his lips then back into his eyes. With this, Tony leaned in and started to kiss her passionately. Their kiss lasted a good few seconds before she pulled away and she said, "Look.. You better get going or we'll never make it out tonight." she said patting his chest.

He smiled at her before giving her one last meaningful kiss on the lips and saying, "Behave.." Before walking out of the office. Carla watched him as he adjusted the collar of his jacket. He was handsome.. and he was her's she thought to herself...

Tony exited the factory and he walked down the steps towards his car. He looked across the road towards the rovers and as he looked, he saw a man jumping out of the taxi. He watched the man making his way towards number one, as he himself made his way slowly towards his car. As he unlocked his car with a button on his key, he saw the door of number one open and saw Ken throwing his arms around his man. It then finally clicked. He knew EXACTLY who this man was and he could already smell trouble on the horizon..


	3. Chapter 2 - Just Friends

**Chapter 2 : Just Friends**

"Look.. I know it's a bit short notice, but if there was another way then I would come.." Tony said as he spoke on the phone to his solicitor and he could tell you now that things wasn't going very well. Tony knew that his solicitor fancied him, so cancelling his meeting with her would NOT go down well for her.

"Yeah.. Same time next week should be OK.." he continued as he sat in his car, which had been parked in the perfect spot so he could directly see number one.

"Yeah I know.. Sorry again and I'll see you next week.." Tony said as he ended the call and breathed out frustratedly. He wasn't jealous at all to do with the fact that Peter had returned to the street.. After all, his son and the rest of his family still lived there. The only reason why Tony was bothered was the fact that all of the bad memories would come flooding back to Carla.. The affair.. Tina's death and of course, loosing her baby. He trusted Carla one hundred percent and he knew for a fact that Carla would never go back to him.. It was Peter that Tony didn't trust..

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you ring? Of course I'm happy to have you back, but you could of let us know.." Ken said as he returned to the living room at number one with two cups of coffee in in hands. He handed one to Peter who was sat on the sofa before he took a seat himself on his arm chair.<p>

"Well I thought I'd surprise you didn't I.."Peter said as he took a sip of his coffee before continuing, "I can't wait to see the look on Si's face either.. I'm just about getting used to the fact that he's in high school right now.. Time flies 'ey." He said shaking his head in complete and utter disbelief.

"Well, Simon's doing very good and you should be very proud of him.." Ken said smiling at his son.

"I'll always be proud of him Dad, whatever he does. He'll be a better man than what I could ever be that's for certain.." Peter said looking down slightly.

"Enough of that," Ken started as he put his coffee down on the coffee table, "Anyway.. How are you?."

"I'm good you know.." Peter said nodding his head slightly, "In a good place at the moment. Not touched a drop of alcohol in just over three and a half years and I'm never going back there."

"And I'm glad to hear that Peter. I'm so proud of you.. I don't think any of us could face seeing you in such a bad way like you were last time again.."

"You don't need to worry Dad.. I'm back and I'm stronger than ever."

"So you're back for good I take it?." Ken asked his son.

"I am Dad.. Since Tracy is still living here and she hasn't moved up to the flat above the shop, I'm going to go back to my old flat."

"Do you think that's a good idea Peter?." Ken asked him looking a bit concerned.

"What do you mean?." Peter questioned his dad but he knew exactly what he meant.

"All the memories Peter.. Are you strong enough for that?."

"I'm going to have to face up to them one day Dad and like I said..I'm in a good place at the moment." There was a few seconds of silence between the two men, both of them not quite usre on what to say to each other..

"So.. have you seen Carla around lately?." Peter asked. He knew that he was pushing the boundry slightly. Peter always though about Carla, even when he was away from Weatherfield and he still thought about her now. It broke his heart when her solicitor contacted his solicitor to do with the divorce, but he knew deep down somewhere that it was best for both of them. Peter nor Ken had talked about her in all of the three years that they spoke on the phone to each other when Peter was down in Portsmouth. He no longer knew anything about her. She had changed her mobile number and everything. He hadn't even seen a picture of her.

"Peter.. Look you need to move on.." Ken said trying to get through to his son.

"Look Dad I'm only asking.. It's not as If I want us to get back together is it.." He said getting just a tad bit frustrated.. "She was my wife for god's sake."

"Yes exactly.. WAS your wife. She isn't any more. She moved on and just like you she's in a good place at he moment."

"and I'm glad Dad.. Believe it or not I really am.. I just want to clear the air with her that's all.. I'm back here now and I don't want us to carry on arguing. I want us to be civil. I'm not asking her to forgive me because I know what I did was unforgivable.. Just to be civil with each other.. That's all I'm asking."

"Well that's her decision isn't it Peter.. I wish that both of you for both of your sakes, but don't do anything stupid will you.."

"Like what Dad?!."

"You know exactly what I mean Peter.. She's taken now.." Ken said broaching the subject as smoothly as he could with Peter as he didn't know how he would react to the news that Carla was in a new relationship, let alone engaged to be married soon.

"Oh right.. Well, deep down I knew she would be. Women like Carla don't stay single for long do they I mean look at her.. She's stunning." Peter replied looking down to the floor.

"Well.. She's infact engaged Peter.." Ken said.

"Oh right.." Peter said looking up to his Dad nodding slightly. He wasn't going to lie.. He was gutted. "Well do I know him?."

"No.. He's a business man from Scotland. His name is Tony Gordon. He's been Carla's business partner for about a year I should say now." Ken said as he looked at Peter and gave him a smile. "Look, I know it's going to be hard for you.. Seeing Carla with another man, but you should also get on with your life. Who knows.. two years from now you could be married again with maybe another child. God only knows.. All I want is for you to be happy.. That's all Peter.."

Peter looked up and he smiled at his Dad, "Thanks Dad.. and I will be happy. I know it. I just need to clear the air before I do so."

"I understand Peter," Ken said. There was a few seconds silence again between the two men but this time, Ken made the first move, "Look, do you want me to have a word with Carla?."

"Thanks Dad but this is my mess.. and I'm going to have to deal with it myself.. One way or another.."


	4. Chapter 3 - Just Friends

**Chapter 3 : Just Friends**

It was now 10pm the same night and Peter sat alone in the living area of number one. Everybody else in the household had gone to bed, well except for Tracy who was out somewhere with Beth. He sat there, thinking about what he was going to do next. Since his arrival on the street, he had only seen his father, Deirdre and Tracy. Amy was spending the night in the Rovers with Steve and Simon was of course still living with Leanne. He had already spoken to Leanne a few hours earlier and he was going to surprise Simon tomorrow morning by paying him a visit and taking him out for the day. He was also going to tell him that he was staying on the street and that he wasn't going anywhere any time soon. He also knew he was going to have to pay Carla a visit but he didn't know how to go around it. After all, she was now living in the new flat with her new fiancee. In a way, he couldn't wait to see her once again, but in another way, he didn't either. He was honestly glad that she was now happy and in a good place, but he wondered to himself how he would actually react to seeing Carla so happy. He sat there for another good hour, smoking nearly one cigarette after another just thinking about what he was going to do. He also knew that he needed to go and see Steve. Ken had already filled him in about Steve. About all the guilt Steve had fely after the court case and how it lead to his depression. He didn't have a problem at all with Steve. He was one out of a handful of friends on the street that he actually felt that he could count on. He wanted to sort everything out with him..

Around 11pm that night, he decided to pop into the Rovers for last orders. It was a Thursday night, so he thought it might have been a bit quieter so he could talk to Steve properly. As he grabbed his leather jacket and put it on, he switched the living room lights off before leaving number one. He made his way to the Rovers, pausing with his hand on the handle before actually entering. He took a big deep breath in and he entered..

* * *

><p>He entered the Rovers and he made his way towards the bar. There was only Steve serving behind the bar. Also in the Rovers stood Tony (Liz's Partner), Kevin, Dev and also Beth. Kirk, Sinead and Chesney were sat in one of the booths. They all looked towards the Rovers door when he entered..<p>

"Peter.." A very joyful Dev said as he tapped Peter on the back, "How are you my friend?."

"I'm good you know Dev mate.. How are you?."

All of the men either said a "Hello" or a "How are you?" in turn to Peter all except for Steve. Steve didn't quite know what to say.. All of the lads went to play darts, leaving Steve behind the bar. Peter returned about ten minutes later to get another orange juice. As he ordered his drink with Steve, he said, "You're very quiet Steve.." he said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh yeah sorry.. how are you mate?." Steve replied equally as awkward.

"I'm alright mate.. Good to be back you know.. Look I know that things are pretty awkward between us right now, but I don't want them to be. You've been a good mate to me Steve over the years.."

"Ha!," Steve said, "Do you reckon? I'd reckon it was partly my fault why you got sent down for a bit wouldn't you?."

"You were only telling the truth and look where I am now.. I'm certainly not banged up am I? The truth came out in the end didn't it. Seriously.. Forget about all of that.. Because I have." As Peter handed Steve the money, Steve refused to take it and said, "On the house mate. Glad your back." He said with an honest smile.

"Cheers Steve.. So what's the latest with you then? Are you and Michelle still together?."

"We are yeah.. We did have a rough patch after you left the street but now were back together and stronger than ever." Steve felt a tinge of guilt just after he said that.. mainly because of what happened between Peter and Carla.

"Well I'm chuffed for you mate.. I really am."

"So come on then.. You can't tel me that you stayed singe for all of that three years you were down in Portsmouth.." he said – the banter still evident between them.

"Well I'm single now mate.. That's all you need to know.." Peter said laughing slightly before taking a sip out of his orange juice.

"Come on.. you can't just leave it at that Peter!.."

"Well there was a girl I started seeing a year back.. But I broke up with her about three months ago. Things weren't working out between us. Then I decided that It was time for me to come back.."

Steve wsa about to say something but Peter interrupted him, "and before you say.. No! I didn't come back just to win Carla back.. My son's here, my family's here and so is my mates.."

"I wasn't going to mention Carla actually.." Steve said, but it was so obvious that he was about to mention her.

"Steve. I've known you for long enough now.. Look. On a serious note mate.. I'd appreciate if you didn't say anything to Michelle about me being back on the street.. Not just yet anyway.. If she was here tonight and would of seen me it would have been a different story.. Keep it quiet.. Just until tomorrow night anyway.."

"Why what's the big deal?."

"It's pretty obvious isn't it mate.. Carla and Michelle are best friends. Michelle will tell Carla straight away then Carla will be avoiding me and then I'll never get the chance to clear the air with her. A reunion is not on the cards Steve.. I know she's engaged to another man.. Tommy is it?."

"Tony. Tony Gordon.." Steve corrected him.

"Whatever. Anyway.. I just want us to clear the air and if she wants Tony there then fair enough. We can't keep on living our lives on the street aruging all of the time, it won't do any of us any good. We can at least be civil about it.." Peter stopped for a seconds as he heard the door of the Rovers open and a loud laugh could be heard.. The laugh that he was Oh so familiar with..


	5. Chapter 4 - Just Friends

**Chapter 4 : Just Friends**

"Carla.." Peter said as he leaned on the bar, looking at her – Tony standing beside her. "It's been a while.." He continued as he gave her a small smile. They stood there in silence for a few seconds as both of them just looked at each other. Tony on the other hand was giving Peter looks that could kill! Carla suddenly broke the silence, "Come on.. Were going." And with this, she turned on her heels and made her way out of the Rovers/ Tony stayed behind for a few more seconds, giving the "Don't even think about it" look to Peter. He then followed Carla out of the building..

"I take it I don't need to keep anything quiet any more?." Steve asked with a small nervous giggle. Peter said nothing, he just gave Steve a look before returning to play darts.

* * *

><p>"Who the hell does he think he is?!," Carla said angrily as she threw her coat on the sofa of the flat, "Standing me there, smiling at me. He acted as if he owned the place."<p>

"Don't let him get to you Carla.." Tony said as he closed he flat door behind them.

"I'm not Tony.. but I know for a fact what's to come. I mean how ong has he been back? A week.. a few days? An hour?."

"A good couple of hours.." Tony answered. As soon as he answered her, he could of kicked himself.. he well and truly put his foot in it then.

"Ey hang on.." Carla said turning and looking at him, "A good few hours? How do you know?."

He didn't know how to answer her. He took his coat off and went to sit on the sofa before saying, "I saw him going into number one earlier when I left the factory.."

"Oh and you didn't even think about telling me I suppose?."

"Well no for a matter of fact I didn't. Why are you so bothered anyway. I though he meant nothing to you? I thought you hated him..?."

"Oh I know where this is going.." Carla said also taking a seat on the sofa but the opposite sofa, "You thought it you told me that Peter was back, that I would go off and run back into his arms and play happy families with him didn't 'ya?."

"Oh behave will you Carla.." Tony said starting to get angry now.

"Well it's true isn't it.. Why else wouldn't you tell me?."

"Alright then.. Yes. I did start to panick and it's not because I don't trust you.." he said as he got up off of the sofa and made his way over to the kitchen area putting his hands on the edge of the worktops, leaning on them. "It's him that I don't trust Carla."

Carla breathed out a deep sigh. She felt guilty. If she was in the same shoes as Tony then she would of done the exact same thing as him. There as a few seconds silence before Carla decided to get up and make her way slowly towards Tony. "Look Tony.." she started and as she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle, she said, "I've got no interest in him whatsoever." and with this, Tony turned around and placed his hands on her hips (Carla's arms still around his middle).

"I know you don't.." Tony said but still not looking Carla in the eyes.

"Tony, Look at me." She said using her fingers to pull his chin down so he was looking at her. "I love you. You are mine. MY rugged Scotsman. I'm never giving you up. Were getting married.. and who knows maybe three years from now we could have our own kid. It's you that I want to be with.. Nobody else. I've got no interest in no one else and definetley not in Peter Barlow that's for sure!."

Tony gave out a small laugh and now he was looking straight into her eyes..

"That's what I like to hear.." Carla said laughing with him. "Now.. do I get a kiss?." Carla asked him cheekily.. "Well Mrs Connor, I think you deserve more than a kiss don't you.." Tony answered back as he picked her up and made his way towards their bedroom.. She had now made it quite clear that Peter Barlow meant nothing to her so they could carry on just like normal. Although.. he knew that both Carla AND him would have to face him VERY soon..


End file.
